The Prayer
by Julianne Moonlight
Summary: Julianne always had this prayer that a certain ghost will feel the same way what she doesn't know he already does Read to found out I don't own the show but I do own the story and Julianne


**The Prayer**

**Betrayus always had to think of away to get her back ever since he died that day. Julianne went to heaven with Zac he always been lonely to point that he always looked at screen hoping to see her but it never will happen that way. Of course he always acted like he no feeling for her in front of his minions but doesn't mean he didn't care about her. He loved her even if he now the Lord of the Netherworld he maybe that now doesn't mean he can't have feelings right? So he deicded today he will get her back no matter what happens but theres no thing that has to rethink about though his brother Stratos he knew since the day he saw her with him that day but now he knows he has chance and most of all a shot. Julianne looks around to see it's clear which it was she went down from heaven to pacworld she smile feeling the sunlight shining around her.**

**he was walking in the forest she noticed that there was a lot of spirits around she knew it was Betrayus doing she ran following them she stopped when she saw they were going to Spheros one of her old friend's she went to the buliding she started to disappear though the wall she saw him in trouble she yelled at the ghosts "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!?" she made a fire ball and hit them she grab him ran to safety with him she looked at him ask him "Hey Sphere, are you okay?" he looked at her blushing said to her "Um..yes I'm fine Julianne." she smiled at him then she gently put him on his chair she looked at him with a friendly smile "So, how's being the leader of Pacworld?" he gave her his own friendly smile saying to her "It's for asking" she gave a quiet "Your welcome" to him. She noticed him staring at her she got a little uneasy then ask "Are you sure? You..seem distant?" he blushed clear his throat "Oh. Well I'm just a little remembering something that's all.." she nodded she looked around his office saw the picture of him, her and Betrayus back in the day she smiled at that memory. She knew the guy's like her more than shown she always knew but she never talked to them about it even now she didn't. But she did have love someone Betrayus she never acted on it cause well she never thought it would happen. **

**Now she's angel now since she save Pacman and all after that she thought doing that he won't like her anymore but it's okay she's used to it by now. So she quickly gave Spheros a hug saying bye to him went back to heaven everynight she made a prayer that he would feel that way about her but..it never happens for her. Betrayus was on his throne waiting for him next "genius" plan to get rid of the yellow pest but he couldn't stop thinking about her he need a way or a plan to get her but how, he was so occupied in his own mind he didn't know that Julianne was there to talk to him until she said "Um.. Betrayus? Sorry for bothering you but I wanted to tell you something it's very imporant" he snapped out of it looked at her said to her " Sure, what is it?" she looked at him with shyly smile said to him "I want to know how you feel about me" he was in shock he glurped and said "Well..I um.." she took that as hating her so she faked smiled said to him "Hey..it's okay I understand I mean what I did when I was a life I can't blame you hating me so much.." he saw her leaving he grab her hand she looked at him with tears in her eyes he hugged her she hugged back he said to her "I don't hate you I hate my idiot brother more than you believe me." she started to smile "Really?" he nodded "Yes, really?" she thought maybe her prayer is finally being answered.**

**Betrayus made a fire ball she looked at it staring at it seeing it turn to words saying "I love you" she smiled at him with his fire said made her own fire ball she made it say " I love you too" that's when she learned that even prayers can be anwsered even if it doesn't look like it at first.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
